Zuma
Alex Thorne (Season 1–late Season 3) Carter Thorne (Season 4–Season 5) Shayle Simons (Season 6-present) |UK: = Samuel Woodward (Season 1–present)}} Zuma is one of the main protagonists in the TV series PAW Patrol. He is a male Chocolate Labrador pup and the water rescuer of the PAW Patrol. His primary purpose is to rescue sea animals from underwater emergencies. Since his services aren't often required, he is one of the least used members of the team. Zuma is a chocolate Labrador retriever puppy, with a slight speech impediment where he can't pronounce his r's correctly. His main duties, as a PAW Patrol member, is anything aquatic (related to water). His main color is bright orange, given that he normally wears an orange helmet on duty, his jacket and pup-pack are orange as well. His vehicle is a kind of speedboat called a hovercraft. Other characters that have been in Zuma's hovercraft are Ryder and Chase, Marshall ("Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone"), Julius Goodway and Julia Goodway ("Pups' Adventures in Babysitting"). Zuma is all about the water! This Chocolate Labrador loves to laugh and surf. He lives in his boathouse and dives into action in his hovercraft. Zuma has lots of energy for any adventure in store for him! Zuma is very laid-back and calm, though not as serious when it comes to duty as he is mature, but he is always loyal and has an abundant liking for Ryder. He and Skye are unusually very competitive with each other. Once, in "Pups Fall Festival," Zuma and Skye even argued about who got to the elevator first. Zuma is a Chocolate Labrador puppy. He has brown fur, floppy ears, and greenish yellow eyes. His collar is dark blue and has a tag that's orange with a silver anchor symbol on it representing the sea. His gear is a bright orange water helmet along with scuba gear on his back. Here is a gallery of Zuma's attires throughout the series. Zuma zoom in.jpg|Standard outfit PAW.Patrol.S01E12.Pups.and.the.Ghost.Pirate.720p.WEBRip.x264.AAC 59927.jpg|Halloween pirate costume pp2848.png|Clown costume Screen Shot 2014-11-10 at 11.18.39 PM.png|Rubble's uniform (temporary) 10552612 1429679830653609 346533502663882615 n.jpg|Cowboy outfit Screen Shot 2014-11-22 at 12.44.19 PM.png|Knight costume Pp1131.png|Collar only Pp346.png|Uniform top only Bsk25.png|Adventure Bay All-Stars basketball uniform Pp1255.png|Snowboard gear Pp3030.png|With winter hat Puplantis 31.jpg|Mer-pup Pup-Fu!36(Zuma Routine).png|Martial arts uniform AP 4.png|Air rescue uniform PAW Patrol Zuma Pups Save Apollo.jpg|Superhero outfit Quest for the Crown 76.jpg|Mission PAW uniform Vlcsnap-2016-09-01-20h28m40s111.png|Safari outfit Baby_Octopus_33.jpg|Sea Patrol uniform Pirate Pups 21.jpg|Pirate outfit PST Butterflies 41.png|Pup-afly disguise E8263376-97B4-455E-B489-9F1BD5682A44.png|Winter/icy conditions outfit 502A2F24-5AB1-4B43-9898-AE9E9CBAA06C.jpeg|Sea Patrol scuba suit without helmet 2811AFD1-79F6-47DA-910B-DEC1A1675139.png|Sea Patrol scuba suit AD14E2A7-C904-4EF0-9FE9-6FC6DE63F1C6.jpeg|Mighty Pups uniform C9DC3605-47D9-4E94-AEDE-94EA018DC2B4.jpeg|Ultimate Rescue aviator suit 608B012F-70A5-42BB-96A0-428412CFE7E5.jpeg|Ultimate Rescue fire uniform 0197CDED-CCF0-4D5B-9C68-09E42B9FD87F.jpeg|Ultimate Rescue swamp uniform 15AE202F-1A6C-41AA-8AA9-9C88E2B6A7E1.jpeg|Ultimate Rescue repair uniform 9BD79B77-3E43-41E3-BF05-F4A2D18495A1.jpeg|Ultimate Rescue construction uniform Screen Shot 2018-12-03 at 11.39.47 PM.png|Ultimate Rescue police uniform Mighty Zuma (2).jpg|Super PAW Outfit 71697803 2136977573265702 4763389262664040448 n.jpg|Racing outfit Dome 41.png|Charged up power Zuma has water/scuba gear he wears on his back like a backpack. It features with a flashlight as well. This valuable kit is used on underwater missions (such as "Pups Save a Goodway"). Zuma usually scuba-dives alongside Ryder, though he did so on his own in "Pups and the Trouble with Turtles". In "Mission PAW: Quest for the Crown", he was given a pup-pack with a super sonar ability to see things underwater. The pup-pack is also equipped with an "aqua drone" that can grab objects. Zuma's hovercraft can be ridden on water and land, including sand. Zuma uses his hovercraft in missions he gets picked in. In "Pups in a Fog," Zuma gave Chase a ride to the Lighthouse. The vehicle number is 07. During later missions in the jungle, Zuma's hovercraft has been painted in camouflage colors, sports push bars on the front, and the engines extend further out from the main body. As of Season 2 it has been shown that Zuma's hovercraft can transform into a submarine. This was first shown in "Pups Save the Diving Bell." Following the opening of Adventure Beach and the PAW Patrol being assigned as lifeguards for it, Zuma was given a new boat to use to help protect the beach from trouble. Zuma's new boat is designed after a catamaran, with dual robotic arms, and also able to convert to an underwater mode, and a land mode for when on the beach. In "The New Pup", Zuma uses a buoy launcher from his pup-pack to launch a buoy and get Jake's frozen back pack. Other than that, he mostly uses it for scuba diving due to it carrying his oxygen tank and a pair of engines for rapid movement underwater. With the creation of the Sea Patrol to protect Adventure Beach, Zuma was granted a pup-pack similar to the other pups, equipped with a rescue buoy to pull people to safety from the water. pp1405.png pp1406.png Since "Pups Save the Diving Bell", Zuma's hovercraft can be transformed into a submarine and can be used on underwater missions. 07 V1.png 07 V2.png Pp812.png PAW_Patrol_324A_Scene_30.jpg|Zuma's hovercraft in jungle conversion With the introduction of the Sea Patrol, Zuma gained a new all-terrain boat for dealing with missions on Adventure Beach. Baby_Octopus_36.jpg Baby_Octopus_43.jpg Zuma is an excellent swimmer and diver, with scuba gear that support him in his underwater missions, As seen in "Pups and the Ghost Pirate," "Pups Save a Goodway," "Pups Save a Walrus," and "Pups Make a Splash". *"Let's dive in!" (main catchphrase) *"Dude!" (US only) *"Ready, set, get wet!" *"Get Wet!" (UK only) *"Ready when you are, Ryder." *"Awesome!" (UK only) Do you like Zuma? Yes No What's your favorite thing about Zuma? He's adorable He loves to get wet He loves to laugh He's good friends with Rocky Do you think Zuma is underrated and/or under-used? Yes. No. What is your favorite attire of Zuma? Standard outfit Halloween pirate costume Clown costume Rubble's uniform Cowboy outfit Knight costume Adventure Bay All-Stars basketball uniform Snowboarding gear Winter hat Martial arts uniform Mer-pup Superhero outfit Jungle outfit Air Patrol flight gear Sea Patrol gear Sea Patrol scuba gear Mission PAW gear Pirate outfit Pup-afly disguise Winter/icy conditions outfit Mighty Pups uniform Ultimate Rescue police uniform Ultimate Rescue aviator suit Ultimate Rescue firefighter uniform Ultimate Rescue swamp gear Ultimate Rescue repair uniform Ultimate Rescue construction uniform Ultimate Rescue police uniform Super PAW outfit Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Main Pets Category:Important Males Category:Important Youth Category:Living at the Lookout Category:In Rescue Industry Category:PAW Patrol Members Category:Adventure Bay All-Stars Category:Pages Featuring Polls Category:Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Partially Protected